Interrupted
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Erin and Jay are secretly dating, Hank is trying to get Erin on the phone but when he can't he goes to her place. What he interrupts is something he never wanted to happen. Erin and Jay, in a very compromising position.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: I was going to get this up last night but... Migraines suck.**

 **Just reminding everyone that yes I take prompts, just leave a review, PM me or find me on twitter - lexicane**

 **This is another prompt - so thank you to the reviewer who left this idea ;-)**

 **After this one is finished I will get the prompt up about someone in the unit catching Linstead on a date.**

Interrupted

A groan slips through my lips at the sound of the alarm on my phone, I reach out blindly to turn it off.

Jay's arms pull me into his body, so my back is flush against his front, I wiggle around on his morning arousal and he moans.

He plants light kisses on my neck until I turn over and crash our lips together, our tongues meeting instantaneously.

I straddle Jay on the bed, my hair fanning over my face as I look into his sparkling eyes, trying to contain my happiness over these last few weeks.

"I'm glad I left for the FBI." I whisper as I lean down to kiss him sweetly again.

"Me too. But I'm also glad you came back." He reaches a hand up to swipe some of my hair away from my face, his eyes drinking in my morning appearance.

"Yeah. I missed working with you… having each others back." I place a soft kiss to his wrist that is still caressing the side of my face.

"You just missed staring at my backside." Jay tickles my sides and I shriek with laughter.

"You don't like looking at mine?" I challenge, running my tongue over my lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, very much. I like to grab it even more." He makes his point but squeezing my ass and I can't help the laughter spilling from my lips.

"He'll find out you know." The laughter passes at his statement, a serious look covering his face.

"Jay… he won't."

"He will. We need to tell him."

"Jay." I sigh and sit upright, still straddling Jay.

"You can't look me in the eye and say he won't." His tone is challenging and his hands grip my hips.

"What makes you think he will?" I question.

"Because I plan on this getting serious Erin, I want to be in this for the long haul… when it does he will find out. We need to tell Hank about our relationship, he should find out from us."

"He will kick one of us from the unit, probably me. Because I'm the woman… and 'playing house'. He'll do it as punishment… he told us no in house romances. I'm supposed to be loyal to him."

"Do you not want this Erin?" Jay's blue eyes show hurt and fear.

"Of course I do babe." I reach a hand down to caress his check, gently rubbing my thumb over his stubble.

"Well, what's more important to you?" He places a kiss on my hand, his blue eyes not leaving mine.

"Jay…" His eyes are shining with intensity as he presses on, getting in my head and not letting me run away from this conversation.

"Can you see a future with me?"

"Yeah. I can. I never thought I would get that… never thought I would meet anyone to make me want it." Jay reaches up and tucks some hair behind my ear before caressing my cheek, I reach my hand up to wrap around his wrist.

"We'll tell him, if he has issue with it I'll transfer out." I'm shaking my head before he can finish the sentence.

"Jay- no."

"Hey, it's okay. If you want this and I want this. We'll face the consequences together. I'm fine with transferring out as long as I have you. You're what is important to me. Jobs come and go, cases come and go… bosses come and go. But I don't want you to come and go." My heart swells and I lean forward to place a kiss on hips waiting lips.

"Just let me think about it okay? Just give me the day, please?" I whisper, our noses touching.

"Okay. We will pick this back up tonight." Jay moves to roll out from beneath me, but I use my knees to tighten my grip on his hips, locking him in place.

"You're not getting out of this that easy." I lean down to rub our noses together.

"Erin, we'll be late for work." Jay chuckles looking over at the time.

"No, we won't. Stay." I press a light kiss to his lips and then his chin, my hand reaching down to grab his manhood beneath his boxers.

"Erin." He moans and jerks his hips.

"You know I do my best thinking when my endorphins are pumping." I bite his lip chipping away at Jay's resolve, which is weakening by the second.

"Just stay in bed a little longer. What about if I…" I trail off mischievously.

"What?"

"I'll make up for the taser yesterday… kiss it better?" Jay smirks up at me.

"You did not need to go for the groin." He complains as he wiggles under me.

"Hey, you did too!" I try for serious but a smile spreads across my face.

"Paybacks a bitch baby." He sends me a wink and I reply with an eye roll.

I keep my eyes on him as I make my way down his body, kissing him softly where I tasered him. I let my tongue slip between my lips and then blow some air onto the area.

Jay's hips buck and one hand finds it's way into my long hair.

" _So_ close to the spot Erin." Jay winks at me when I look up and I giggle.

"Not a chance Halstead. Maybe tonight. We're on a tight schedule here."

"Oh I get it. Quid, pro, quo." I nod my head as I slide back up his body.

"Maybe you should go first." I whisper before kissing him hotly.

"You tasered me first." He pouts.

"Life's not fair babe." I whisper against his lips and I laugh as he flips us over so he's on top.

"Wait, did you hear that?" My hands press against his chest as I strain my ears.

"What?" He looks at me sideways, forehead crinkled.

"It sounded like buzzing."

"Ignore it." He orders before focusing back on me.

Jay gives me a deep kiss before moving his warm lips all the way down my body to my groin.

Jay returns the favour of kissing it sensually before he smirks at me and then moves his head, his tongue finding my aching core.

* * *

Hank POV

"Hey, you've reached Erin Lindsay. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

I sigh before leaving my office and looking over at Jay's desk, to find it's also empty.

"Where's Lindsay and Halstead?" Antonio asks.

"I can't get through to either of them about coming in early. Get familiar with the case, I'm going to Erin's." I grunt as I make my way through the unit and downstairs.

* * *

"We should not have done that. We are definitely going to be late now." I giggle at Jay as I make my way back up his body, ignoring the ache in my knees.

"You didn't want a little quid pro quo?" I ask, biting my lip with a raised brow.

"Oh, I did." Our lips meet and we soak up the hot water pouring over our bodies.

"Showering together is good for the environment, you know." I tell him with a smirk.

"Oh, is that what you cared about?" Jay holds me tighter to his naked body.

"Of course. What else would it be?" I look down at Jay's muscled body glistening with water and I lick my lips before looking up to meet his eyes.

He pushes me back against the shower tiles and I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist savoring the feeling of him entering me.

Our lips are fused together as we forget the world exists.

* * *

"Shit. We really need to get to work." I whisper to Jay as I wrap a towel around my body.

"Look who finally cares." He laughs as he wraps one around his waist.

I pull a brush through my wet hair before throwing it up into a messy bun.

Jay brushes his teeth before combing his hair and I throw some light make up on, a toothbrush in my mouth.

"You multitask in the weirdest way." He tells me from behind as I meet his eyes through the mirror.

Jay's arms wrap around me from behind and he places a gentle kiss in the crook of my neck.

"We should get dressed." I tell him after I remove the toothbrush.

Jay's arms are still around me as I open the bathroom door and drag him out behind me.

My feet are frozen in place when I see Hank leaning against the far bedroom wall, his arms crossed.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. The more you review the quicker the next part is up... ;-)**

 **Some have asked me to write a part 2 for 'You're an Angel'... I'll think about it. I haven't written smut before lol**

 **We'll see :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :-) I know I'm mean leaving it on a cliffhanger like that but at least I update quickly lol ;-)**

 **Okay, I will try my hardest to write a smutty Part 2 of You're an Angel.**

 **Sorry for not adding linebreaks last chapter, in my defence migraines don't allow for clear thinking. Hope not too many mistakes in this chapter.**

Interrupted Part 2

Jay's body crashes into mine and reflexively I turn to bury my head into his neck.

"Hank! Get out!" I yell embarrassment covering my body.

"Erin, what the hell is this?" Hank demands, now standing upright.

"Hank, with respect this isn't the time. Please leave so we can get dressed." Jay's voice is serious, leaving no room for argument.

He has a comforting arm around me and turns us around so his body his blocking me from Hank, protecting me.

"I'll be in the living room. Hurry up."

"Oh my god." I whisper mortified, terrified and a little angry.

"How long was he there?" I ask Jay looking up to meet his eyes.

"I don't know babe. Lets get dressed and find out." He places a kiss on my forehead.

Once we are dressed Jay takes my hand and we walk out to face Hank together.

"How much did you hear?" I ask hesitantly, mortified at the thought he heard me making love with Jay. With anyone.

"Enough to know your screwing your boy toy here. I was hoping it was anyone but Jay… but when he came out. It confirmed it."

"So you just stood there? You let yourself in, hear something private… and stay?" Jays voice is full of anger and his hand tightens around mine.

"You, shut up." Hank spits at Jay.

"Don't speak to him that way." I defend angrily, the embarrassment leaving my body and making way for anger to consume me.

"You want to play house Erin? Fine."

"Don't be sexist Hank. Women can be cops and have a sex life too. They can be in a relationship and still be a damn good cop. Our relationship has not affected our job once."

"Except now." Hank crosses his arms, a glare on his face.

"We're not late. Why are you even here?" I argue, fire in my eyes.

"I tried calling you both, we have a case. You were too busy screwing to answer your phone and do you god damn jobs."

"If I was screwing some random guy I would have also missed the phone Hank, don't overreact about missing a call. This is about Jay and I. You've always had a problem with us, you could see the chemistry here. Knew it was bound to happen... so don't be so shocked."

"I warned you Erin. You can't date within the unit, you need to be professional."

"That's bullshit, Sir. You pardoned Ruzek and Burgess. Burgess is still in uniform. Adam skipped that step and has only been an officer for a year… Erin and I? We put in our fucking time. We focused on the job until we were Detectives for a few years. Now we can have both, our job and a relationship. We have kept this professional. You didn't even know we were together." Jay's gaze is clashing with Hank's and he's not backing down.

"How long?" Hank asks.

"Since I left for the FBI."

"Jay, get out. I want to talk to Erin alone." My grip tightens on his hand and it's like he can sense I want him to stay.

"Only if Erin wants me to go." Jay's eyes find mine and I shake my head.

"Stay, please." My voice is quiet as I plead with him.

In this moment it hits me. My relationship with Jay is the healthiest relationship in my life right now – or ever. He is the one always protecting me, offering his help – even to fix past mistakes. Guiding me to make the right decisions, even when they are hard. When I think back he is always putting me first, my safety and well-being is his first priority and concern. Through each high and low in my life, he is still here.

"I will always owe you Hank, and up until now you have had my loyalty – and I always take your side against Jay when you have been doing shady shit. Because I love you and I owe you. But our relationship isn't healthy, it can get there but we need to work on it. I can't blindly follow you out of loyalty anymore, okay? Please. Let me be happy. I didn't know how badly I wanted love but I do and I have it… I have the guy of my dreams. I'm completely in love him. I use to close my eyes when life was hell and dream about a guy like this… Please, Hank."

Jay pulls me into him, my tears soaking his shirt and Hank's face softens.

"I don't want to lose you Erin." Hank's gravely voice reaches my ears.

"Please don't make me choose." I whisper in reply.

"If I have to, I'll transfer out. I don't want this to end Hank, I know this is real." Jay is full of shock at my statement and a smile comes over his face.

"No sir, I'll transfer out. I just want Erin to be happy and I make her happy. She makes me happy too… happier than I ever could imagine. There was a time when I got back from overseas, I didn't think I was capable of finding this love."

Jay and I stare at each other for a few moments, drinking in the other.

"Okay, kid. I'm sorry. For everything, it was wrong of me to stick around when I got here."

"Or let yourself in at all." Jay finishes for him definitely.

"Don't push it." Hank shoots back.

"Hey." I interject fiercely.

"Fine, won't happen again. I'm going to have to get use to this though." Hank sighs as he looks between us.

"What? I'm not planning for you to see or hear anything ever again. And believe it or not Jay and I will keep things professional at work."

Hank just chuckles.

"I think he's referring to the fact you backed me up, not him, when we locked horns." Jay tells me gently.

"Oh. Well yeah, get use to that." I tell Hank.

Hanks walks over to us and looks down into my eyes.

"You really love him?"

"Yeah, I do." I whisper back and he nods his head.

"Thanks Jay, for standing up for Erin. If I'm being honest you're probably the best guy out there for Erin. I can't deny you have her back."

"I would do anything for her. Put my life on the line."

Hank shakes Jay's hand before turning to me.

"Sorry, kid."

"It's okay." Hank pulls me into a hug.

"See you at work, get a move on."

As soon as the door shuts Jay turns towards me.

"So, you love me?" Jay smirks.

"What?" My mouth is hanging open.

"You told Hank you love me. Twice."

"Um, uh. No. Nope." I turn to walk back into the bedroom when Jay pulls me back and crashes our lips together.

"I love you too." He whispers with a sweet smile.

"Really?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I meant it. I love you." Jay's smile gets even bigger as he leans in for a kiss.

"Too bad, we have work. Because I really want to take you to bed." Jay's eyes flicker to the bedroom with a sweet smile.

"Later." I promise him with one last kiss before returning to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

 **A/N: Leave a review and I'll get the third and final part up quickly for you :-)**

 **I've been given two more prompts and I'll work on those (after the Linstead caught on a date one), but someone asked for Jay Halstead and Brooke Davis fic... and I've thought about it before. I love One Tree Hill.**

 **I have an outline... is that story something people want to read?**

 **Let me know with a review, PM or on twitter - lexicane**

 **Thank you :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay, I'll admit this is rushed and could be better but I've been staring at the computer screen all day and just need to stop lol**

 **Enjoy :)**

Interrupted Part Three

"This is your fault." I send Jay a side ways glance as I stop at traffic lights.

"Mine?" Jay fires back raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I put my foot down on the gas as the light turns green.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who wanted to fool around this morning and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." I send Jay a flirty look full of future promises.

"Oh, I did enjoy it. Very much. But I still fail to see how this is my fault." He presses and turns to face me in his seat.

"You told me to ignore the buzzing, which was clearly our phones ringing."

"Well maybe if you weren't so loud, our secret would be safe."

"Oh, I'm loud?" I send Jay a challenging look.

"Let me put it this way… I'm surprised your neighbors don't complain."

"Well maybe we should spend the night at your place more…"

"I would love to, but you love the comfort of your apartment."

"Well then maybe you should make good on your promise and take me to your cabin in Wisconsin… where you can have your way with me…"

"And you can scream as loud as you want." Jay finishes with a smirk, his eyes twinkling.

"Exactly."

"Oh, it's so on." I giggle as I pull up to the precinct.

"Can we just take a moment to appreciate that Hank approves?" Jay asks as we get out of the car.

"Jay, also take a minute to remember he stood in my bedroom listening to us have sex."

"Right. Not the best way for him to find out." Jay's hand finds mine as we make our way to the roll up.

"That's an understatement." I shoot back at Jay.

"At least he approves… sort of." Jay tilts his head before shaking his head.

"Thanks for being angry and standing up for me." My voice is quiet and I look over at Jay.

"Always." He promises before we stop walking and he continues.

"Thank you." Jay whispers as we are at the bottom of the stairs.

"For what?" I ask, confusion in my tone.

"For choosing me… for not using this as an excuse to pull away and run. For being willing to sacrifice your career for our relationship. It means a lot."

I lean up and press our lips together savoring this time together before we have to be professional.

"Always." I repeat back his promise and we start to head upstairs.

"Hey Jay, before we go up…."

"Yeah?"

"Are we… you know… what are we? Like we never talked about it… are we official?" The question finally finds its way out of my mouth and I avert my eyes to the ground, pink tinting me cheeks.

"I'd like to be. I'm not interested in anyone else." I smile at Jay's words.

"Good, me either. I just wasn't sure." I let out a breath and feel myself relaxing.

"How about this. Erin Lindsay, will you be my girlfriend?" I grab my lip between my teeth and giggle.

"You're so corny. But yes."

I steal one last kiss before we finish our way upstairs.

"Oh, nice of you to join us." Antonio smirks as we round the corner.

We roll our eyes as Jay takes a seat at his chair and I perch on the edge of his desk, facing the white board ready to be briefed. The guys continue to stare at us silently, looking us up and down. Jay and I narrow our eyes confused before shrugging and facing the white board again.

"Great, now that we're all here." Hank starts off before running us through the new case.

The tension in the room is thick and full of awkward glances from the rest of the unit; Jay and I share a look whenever Adam makes a joke seeming to be directed at us.

Once Hank has run through the case I stand up to make my way to my desk when Hank stops me in my tracks.

"Erin, Jay – is there something you want to tell everyone? About why you're late?" Hank's smirking and the rest of the unit perk up, looking at us expectantly.

"Yeah, shagging like bunnies were you?" Ruzek wiggles his eyebrows and we freeze in our spot.

"What?" I send Jay a side-glance.

"Hank came back… you know what? I can't accurately describe his mood. You guys were banging right? Caught by dad?"

"We have a case Ruzek, enough gossiping." I tell him before turning to Hank.

"You broke the rules… I can let Ruzek have a turn at breaking them." Hank is still smirking and I narrow my eyes at his challenging stare.

He doesn't think I'll tell the unit about Jay and I, he's calling my bluff.

"Uh, Hank. I know we're late here… which is your fault but can I say something quick?" I raise an eyebrow and he nods.

"Sure, Erin." Hank sends me a reassuring smile knowing I want to address the rumors, realizing I'm going to come clean.

"Jay and I are dating. Just thought you should all know, we promise to be professional and not bring any of our personal lives into the job or into this unit." I nod at them before making my way to my desk to start the days work.

Jay's speechless for a moment; sure that I was going to keep us under wraps even after the events this morning and our recent conversations regarding our relationship.

He can't wipe the smile off his face as he slide his chair under his desk and shares a glance with me.

"About bloody time." They hear Adam call and they roll their eyes before turning to the case.

"Guess this means I win the bet." Al pops out from behind Jay, having been silent until now, Jay and I turn to him with our jaws dropped.

"You got together when she left for the task force right?" Al asks to clarify the situation.

We nod and Hank actually chuckles at Al.

"I guess I lost then." He says.

"Hank? Wait, are you serious?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would. Can you believe this?" I look over to Jay and we exchange astonished looks and throw our hands up.

 **A/N: Please leave a review with your thoughts. I will work on getting up the prompt where someone in the unit catches them on a date, sequel to Valentines Day and also You're an Angel.**

 **So I've decided to do the Brooke/ Jay story - will probably be in four parts.**

 **But because I love the idea, I'm going to use it for Erin and Jay too. I'm going to change it to suit Linstead dynamic and Erin's personality rather than Brooke's so it will be different but same sort of idea.**

 **Busy, busy, busy ;-)**


End file.
